1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling a sunroof, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for controlling a sunroof in which opening and closing of the sunroof are controlled to prevent malfunctions.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, the number of vehicles with a motor-operated sunroof which can automatically open and close a part of a cover of a vehicle is increasing.
In the case of such motor-operated sunroofs described above, when a foreign object gets caught while a sunroof is sliding to be closed or tilting down, there may be a risk of an accident that threatens safety.
Accordingly, to prevent safety accidents, a motor-operated sunroof includes an apparatus for stopping a motor thereof and then opening the sunroof when a phenomenon in which a piece of material gets caught in the sunroof occurs.
However, a general motor-operated sunroof may determine that an object is caught and may malfunction even when a part of a human body or an object is not caught, due to an external cause such as vibrations of a vehicle.
Related to this, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2008-0044378, titled “Sunroof control method and control unit”, discloses a technology of controlling a sunroof to open by driving a brushless direct current (BLDC) motor in reverse, when it is determined that a part of a human body or an object is caught.